


思考不及 No Chance to Think

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Series: 德克萨斯艳阳下 Under the Texan Sun [7]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, MLB, Texas Rangers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他轻轻地抚摸着Derek的头发。那满脑袋的卷发和少年身上的朝气一样蓬勃。</p>
            </blockquote>





	思考不及 No Chance to Think

**Author's Note:**

> 某人的幽灵还不肯放过我于是就写成了这个鬼样子……

来到瑟普莱斯的春训营地，看到停车场里停着一辆看起来快散架的车，像是历尽千辛万苦横穿亚利桑那的沙漠终于坚持着挪动到这里似的。他不由得暗自笑出了声。看来Derek比他到得早。这车是Derek开着玩的，没有上牌照，他在副驾驶上坐过一次，然后发誓再也不会有第二次了。  
Derek Holland是个很有趣的孩子。  
他来到游骑兵没多久就发现了这一点。  
不久将开始的这个赛季是Derek的第四个大联盟赛季，可是作为他的队友们，他们还是拿不准，该对他先发的比赛抱以怎样的期待。  
他在第一年的时候就可以投出完封，也有第一局都投不完就被教练换下的时候。  
年轻投手的不稳定是很正常的。大家觉得，Derek也许只是更脱线一点。  
从Derek喜欢在采访里粗着嗓子模仿各类明星，喜欢留滑稽的小胡子和发型坚持说这样有助于他胜投等等等等可以略知一二。  
而他知道，少年看起来脱线，其实只是希望得到大家的关注罢了。  
就像某个已经不在这里的人。

这几天大家人还没来齐，还不算正式训练。三月的天气已经暖和起来，Derek也没穿队服，身上直接穿着那件印着他打扮成厨师模样的T恤，大大咧咧走进球场。  
他不知道自己在看到那件T恤的一瞬间流露出了什么表情，而Derek就突然局促起来，“……不好意思，我不是故意的，随手就套了这件……”  
他笑笑，拍拍少年的肩，“没关系，都过去了，别去想了。”  
“好了么？”热身过后，Derek冲他喊道。他扣上面罩，蹲下，比出个准备好了的手势。  
Derek开始抬腿、跨步————少年背对着阳光，蓬松的发梢被午后的阳光染上一缕金边。一刹那间，这个每天都在他眼前晃、早已熟悉到不能再熟悉的身影在他心里平白无故掀起一道波澜。  
下一秒钟，他只听见“哐”地一声。小球结结实实地砸在了他的面罩上，震得他耳朵里嗡嗡响。  
“我的错，太高了！”他听见Derek跑过来，声音由远及近，“没事吧？”  
“……没事。”他晃晃脑袋，想把那种莫名其妙的眩晕赶走，“……阳光有点晃眼。”  
“我们要不换个位置？”Derek问道。  
“不用了。”他心底里想多看几眼少年逆光的剪影，但他自己都没法向自己承认。  
说到底Derek还只是个孩子。他不该在毫不知情的情况下被当做那个人的替代品。

训练结束，他们都出了一身薄汗，坐在更衣室里等着它落下去。  
“他们都说我的头发该好好理一下了。可我觉得我现在这发型挺不错的呀。”  
“噗……”他正在随手翻着手边不知道谁的杂志，听到这话不由自主地笑出声来。他抬头看了看身前的少年。Derek正对着镜子把自己满头卷发往后捋。粉丝们 在网络上吵吵嚷嚷让Derek赶紧剪头发的话他见过的不是一次两次了，说实话他还是挺佩服Derek能一直坚持到现在的。  
“……我也觉得挺好的，继续留着吧。”一旁的Kins插了句嘴，语气说明他显然也被Derek的审美观娱乐到了。  
“你说真的？”Derek扭过头，眼睛里闪闪发亮，看到Kins的表情，嘴角马上又撇了下去。  
“……Ian大概是想说只比他那次剪回来的发型差那么一点点。”他忍不住大笑起来。Kins和Derek同时拿起手边的毛巾扔他。  
“Nap你和CJ一起呆的时间太长了。”Kins把毛巾捡回去后下了个结论。  
他心里咯噔一下。  
“其实街那边新开了家理发店还不错……”他低下头看着手里的杂志，想把话题引回正确的方向，还没说完，视野里就突然被Derek的脸充满了。  
“我听他们说Nap你会理发？”Derek冲他露齿而笑，“不如……你给我剪吧？”  
“我?……”他确实给几个队友理过，但却一时不知道该怎么回答眼前的少年。  
“呐，交给你咯。”Derek已经把不知从哪儿变出一把剪刀、一把梳子和一个推子塞在他手里。“不行我得赶紧离开这凶案现场。”Kins换完衣服从凳子上站起身来。  
“总之怎么也不会比Kins那次更差了。”Derek看着Kins走出了更衣室，又加了这么一句。他听着这话怎么听怎么不对。

“请问您想剪个什么发型呢？”他终于还是接受了这种安排，装出一副专业理发师的口气，问坐在跟前正往脖子里围毛巾的Derek。  
少年转转眼睛：“那种叫胭脂鱼的，你知道吧？”  
他脑海里浮现出那种前短后长的怪异发型。“不会吧———你是想靠发型闪瞎对手么？”  
“比赛时候是带着帽子的，根本看不出来的好么！”Derek抗议道。  
“那我只能认为你是想闪瞎队友了……”尤其是整天蹲在你对面的我，他在心里默默吐槽道。  
Derek像那个人一样需要被关注。只不过那个人通常都是通过嘲笑别人来达到这一点，而Derek是通过嘲笑自己。想到这里，他心里一紧。

真要下手剪了，他轻轻地抚摸着Derek的头发。那满脑袋的卷发和少年身上的朝气一样蓬勃。他突然有点下不去手的感觉，仿佛要剪掉的真是朝气。手里的剪刀也不太顺手，剪起来还颇费手劲。  
“作为投手和捕手，这可是我们促进感情的好机会哦。”剪着剪着，他手中的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋突然冒出这么一句。  
他第一反应是奇怪，他们不已经是好朋友了。然后他差点剪到少年的耳朵。  
“别说话！头往前低点！”他急忙说。  
Derek乖乖地低下头不吱声了。  
更衣室里原本还在的其他几个人已经走了，只剩下角落里的他们俩。这时更是只剩下剪刀剪断头发的窸窣声。

*****

Nap的手指在他头发里穿梭，他的思绪在回忆里穿梭。

Nap是从光圈家来的。  
光圈家可是他们分区里的头号敌人。  
严格的说，是先从光圈家被交易到蓝鸟家，然后没过几天就被转而交易到他们队里。  
他当时想，不知道对被光圈交易和最后进了他们队里，哪个更让Nap生气一点。  
然而CJ那个爱开玩笑的家伙，让Nap很容易就和队里打成了一片。  
而Nap也用他在球场上的表现，赢得了大家的喜爱。  
那件Mike打扮成厨师模样的T恤，就是CJ和后勤经理一起鼓捣出来的。  
他从来没说过，但他一直很羡慕CJ，CJ虽然有时显得尖酸刻薄，但人气却一直都不少。还有CJ和Nap的默契。

而自从Nap了解到他在场上容易走神的特点之后，就特别注意加快给他回球的速度,配球上也总是要他各种球都投，尤其是他并不怎么擅长的曲球。为了让他保持精力集中，Nap基本没有给他慢下来胡思乱想的机会。  
“别老想那些有的没的。”  
“你专心投球就好了。”  
“其他的事，交给我。”  
“相信我。”  
Nap常跑到投手丘上跟他这么说。而这通常就直接省掉了投手教练Maddux的亲临。  
他一开始当然没那么轻易听话。但是比赛下来的数据差不多总是证明Nap是对的。Wash也注意到他和Nap搭档的时候感觉越来越好了，也开始让他多听Nap的话。于是他不得不承认，Nap比他多几年的比赛经验，毕竟不是白来的。  
到后来，从他拿到球，到Nap给出暗号，再到球出手，整个过程已经可以变得仿佛流水线上的生产工艺一般流畅而自然。用Kins的话说，Nap和他的投捕，有种不可思议的节奏感。  
因为他终于放弃了那点叛逆心理引起的抵抗，跟从着Nap让人放心的指引，听任那种节奏感像潮水一般淹没了他。

夏天的时候NBA总决赛在小牛和热火之间进行。在弗罗里达州长大的Nap要支持家乡球队本来无可厚非，不过他们和小牛可是同在DFW的兄弟球队诶。  
有次打完客场回达拉斯的飞机上，Nap就喊前排的CJ把他热火的球衣扔给他，CJ一边应着一边随手一扔，正好扔在他的头上。全队在飞机上轰然大笑起来。他闷闷地把头上的球衣拿下来递给后排的Nap。他有时候真佩服Nap能顶住大家都支持小牛的压力，坚持为自己的主队加油的。  
后来篮球的比赛结果让Nap输掉了和女主持Emily Jones的打赌，不得不把打击时的出场音乐换成Emily指定的《I'm too sexy》。CJ在场下笑得前仰后合。他知道那首歌是CJ撺掇Emily选的，心里有种微妙的他也不知道该怎么形容的感觉。  
不过他觉得CJ选的歌还真得挺合适的。

第四场那天Neftali最后一球落进Nap的手套里的时候，他先是如释重负地捏了下拳头，然后第一个跨过场边栏杆，冲进场地里。  
他们追平了大比分，让最后胜负的悬念再次回到起点。  
他跟替补席上的队友们站成一列，和场上下来的队友们一一击掌。大家都在笑着，他感到周围满是如释重负的轻松和正在燃起的希望。跟他击掌时，他总觉得大家赞许和鼓励的眼神里都或多或少地带点惋惜的意思。到Nap时，他特意没去看他的眼睛。所以那人给了他个大大的拥抱的时候，他多少有点没有准备。  
回到更衣室里，他正往肩上覆冰袋，Nap已经脱下护具，慢慢悠悠踱过来。他在他旁边扑通一声坐下，用手肘捅捅他低声道：“怎么，还在埋怨Wash把你换下来么？”  
“……哪有。”他嘴上不承认，心里却在暗暗叫苦。  
Nap扬起一条眉毛，“差两出局完封，要是我我也不乐意。”  
“我在你心里就那么小气啦？”他瞪他一眼。“……再说万一搞不好，我没准还是今晚的罪人呢。”  
“怕的就是你胡思乱想……你跟我说实话，最后一局的时候你是不是有想法了？”Nap看着他。  
他不说话了。  
他当然会有想法。  
虽然他整场都在努力控制自己别多想，Nap也一直在帮他集中精神，但是能在世界大赛里完封，帮球队追平比分，能终于不辜负大家的期望，对他的意义实在太大了。  
很多时候，太想得到了，就容易得不到。  
要不是身旁这个人打出的那支三分本垒打，他们今晚的胜负还很难说，他大概也没法在场上一直投到第九局。  
“……Nap，我是怕，”他终于说，“怕我自己对不起你和大家的努力。”  
他的捕手微笑起来，“唉，我知道你对自己要求高，可是你已经做得非常好了啊。”他走开时顺手捏捏他的脸，“笑一笑啦，不知道的会以为我们输了呢。”  
Nap喜欢捏他的脸。他知道自己的娃娃脸还保持着点恼人的婴儿肥，让大家都忍不住把他当孩子看待。就是这次上场之前，Wash还拍了一下，以示鼓励。  
他学着Nap跟他说话的口气，告诉自己别多想。

圣路易斯的气温比德州要冷很多。临近傍晚，离开赛时间没剩几个小时了，天空里还在淅淅沥沥地下雨。  
内场里罩上了防雨布，他站在场边望着空荡荡的球场，想着他们还差一场胜利。胸中一种情绪在慢慢地膨胀，他不禁张开嘴，对着阴沉的天空大喊起来。  
“嘿，你在这儿呢，”Nap的声音从身后传来。“这该死的天气。看来今天的比赛又得往后推了。诶对了，你刚才在冲那边喊什么呢？”  
他转过身冲Nap咧嘴一笑。“秘密。”  
等我们带着那簇小旗子回阿灵顿，我就告诉你。  
“呦，Nap你在这儿啊，和我们未来的王牌投手聊什么呢？也说来让我听听呗。”CJ也走过来。他的语气让他琢磨不透，玩笑里似乎带着一点怨愤。  
“我们在说这天气真见鬼，让某些人的语气也见了鬼似的。”Nap回了CJ一句。后者自讨没趣地走开了。  
“别理他，你也知道，他最近的先发都不顺利，总想找个地发泄呢……”Nap回头跟他解释。他看得出来Nap眉宇间的担忧。  
“我当然不会介意。”

他们再回到达拉斯的时候，赛季已经结束了。俱乐部更衣室里收拾好的东西打成了箱子，没收拾好的还横七竖八。在经历了那样的失利之后，大家都不怎么开口说话。  
他坐在椅子上微微喘着气，看着身边收拾东西的Nap，脑子里满满的还是Nelly错过的那个高飞球，他们错过的总冠军，和Nap错过的总决赛MVP。  
也许要用这个冬天来忘记这一切。不，大概要到他们终于能捧起那簇小旗子的时候，他才能真正忘记这一切。  
但到了他们终于能捧起那簇小旗子的时候，他们还是现在的他们么？他想起Nap和CJ这个淡季都会成为自由球员。  
“Nap我们去看冰球比赛吧。”  
Nap回过头来，看到他一脸毅然决然的表情，点了点头。  
一旁的CJ和Kins听到了这话，也要跟着一起去。  
他本想把有关棒球的一切都抛诸脑后。但是，他邀请一起看冰球的人是他的队友们，于是怎么可能真的不去回想。  
坐在球馆里，看着星队的队员们在冰上飞驰，他想到DFW地区唯一没得过总冠军的就是他们了。冰场的寒气和他心底的寒气一起涌上来。他本能地握紧了身旁人的手。Nap一怔，但看到他的表情之后，把另一只同样温暖有力的手覆盖在他手上。他似乎瞥见Nap那边的CJ扭过头去。  
“别想太多。”Nap低声说。  
中场的时候，他们下到冰面上去玩。他看着Nap明明站不大稳还要耍帅大力抽球的样子，忍不住笑起来。Nap看见他笑，也跟着笑起来，表情让他想起他们追平那场比赛里的如释重负。  
他的笑意并没有持续多久。因为不久之后他在冰球馆的洗手间，听见旁边隔间里传出两个即使刻意压低仍然不会认错的声音在争吵。

*****

终于，过了他也不知道多久，他觉得差不多达到Derek所要求的那种效果了。“抬头看看呗。”  
Derek没有动。  
他觉得有点奇怪，推推面前的少年。“这位先生，理完该付款了。”  
少年突然站起来转过身，在他来得及躲闪之前，在他唇上印下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
那种眩晕又回来了，比下午的时候更强烈。他感觉到Derek的手环住他的肩。  
“谢谢你，Nap。”  
这算什么？理发的报酬么？  
他听见少年的声音从背后传来。  
你和CJ的事，我都知道。  
我也知道不管我怎么努力也永远代替不了他在你心中的位置。尤其是他离开了之后。  
我和Lauren夏天要去拍照了，你给我剪的发型，只能留到那会儿。  
他之前听别的队友说，Derek已经向女朋友求婚成功了。  
原来，算是道别么。  
终于，在他离我而去之后，你也要离我而去了么。  
突然，他明白了CJ那说不出的只能以在推特上公布他电话号码来表达的怨愤，明白了自己为什么总跟少年说让他不要想太多。  
最先想多的那个是他自己。而最后才明白的也是他自己。  
“我们之间还说什么谢谢。”他最后说出的只能是这么一句。

-完-


End file.
